


Miles apart

by blue_spectrum



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: KuroKaga, M/M, kagakuroweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: Kuroko has always known that you can’t just ignore Kagami Taiga, but he never truly realized how huge his presence was until he was gone, half of his belongings packed and out of their shared apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kagakuro week!

Kagami Taiga is hardly someone you can ignore. Not only is he impossibly tall and muscular for a Japanese of his age, or of any age, with his head always visible over the crowd, but his spiky, red hair with its unusual dash of black is guaranteed to make him stand out anywhere in a country that focuses on blending in. And beyond mere appearance, his sole presence can make people fidget and sweat just by being beside him in a store, or get nervous by him standing behind them, waiting in line to take the bus.

Kuroko has always known this, but he never truly realized how huge Kagami’s presence really was until he was gone, half of his belongings packed and out of their shared apartment.

It had been a sudden decision, one for which neither of them had been ready and that only made it harder to accept it and adapt.

Kuroko tried every day to go on as usual, to pretend that nothing happened, that it would all end soon and they’d be together again in no time, sharing time and space and loving glances, but it got more difficult with each passing day, with each meal he had on his own, his cooking seeming more and more tasteless the harder he tried. Until one evening he got into bed to realize that Kagami’s scent had been washed out from their sheets, and the sheer longing from the heat of his back and the rough touch of his hands left him restless for the rest of the night.

\---

His face was definitely, unpleasantly wet when he woke up, wishing for his half an hour more of sleep. Nigou had always been cute, even after he started to grow up and became a giant, walking nightmare for Kagami. And Kuroko had always loved them both, Taiga’s reluctance and Nigou’s insistence in the early hours of dawn… but he needed some peace and quiet too.

“Nigou, stop. Kagami-kun, it’s your turn today”

He didn’t quite groan, because he never did, but Taiga could probably still tell. Kuroko rolled in bed, stretching between Nigou’s insistent laps to reach for his boyfriend… and found his side empty, mournfully cold.

It had been two weeks already, he should stop making the same mistake every other day. It hurt and made Nigou whimper in sympathy.

He rolled on his back, opening his eyes to the white ceiling covered in shadows, sighing deeply. He stretched his hand, finding Nigou’s head ready for his pats, silently accompanying him since he noticed the lack of Kagami in the apartment. Kuroko knew they both missed the redhead, and the minor modifications of his routine were a constant reminder of the fact that, right now, he and Nigou were on their own.

\---

If he was being honest, maybe he was exaggerating. Kagami hadn’t taken _half_ of his belongings, only enough clothes to last him for around a month, his toothbrush, some magazines for the trip and his hand grippers. It wasn’t the lack of things that made him nostalgic and blue though, it was that he always went to pick two cups for breakfast, that he set the table for two and that Nigou waited by the door at the time the redhead usually got home.

And it wasn’t even the first time this had happened, far from it. Since they had started living together, Kagami had left plenty of times through the years, even letting him know on a short phone call that he was getting his stuff and running to the airport in a few minutes.

Neither of them liked it, and not even Kagami’s father liked it, but it was necessary if he was going to take on the family business. It had been a subject of discussion, both because the redhead wanted to play basketball for as long as possible and because of the trips it’d entail, but in the end, he knew he could do some good there and if it all failed… at least he could finally get closer to his dad.

Kuroko knew that Kagami-papa wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important and unavoidable. The man didn’t like to interrupt the couple’s lives, take away from them valuable days of shared intimacy. He had experienced the pain of those simple things ending suddenly and even now he regretted some of the choices that had led to it.

Kuroko knew that he just had to wait.

Soon.

\---

It’s not like Kuroko to be rough, to forgo words and step right into action without so much as a greeting, to go at Kagami and push him against the wall, clenching at his shoulders so he can climb on him and reach his mouth. It’s not like him to pant from the get go, to let hot puffs of breath fall on Taiga’s neck when he can’t stretch enough to have his lips.

It’s not like him, but he’s been forced into this state by the strength and rawness of his longing. The missing heat on their bed, the lonely meals, half the usual laundry, the silent apartment… Being apart for a month has never been easy, but it’s always worst when they don’t have time to prepare, to say “see you” and kiss, when Kuroko leaves for work in the morning and Kagami leaves for the States at lunch.

And it’d be foolish to believe that Kagami had it any easier because he was the one leaving, not when he had a last look at their empty apartment and was one heartbeat away from staying each time. So of course he _wants_ and gets fired up, his body irrevocably drawn to the other’s heat, even if he just got down from the plane, barely took off his shoes and let his bag slide off his shoulder before Kuroko was all over him, demanding to let him give. He couldn’t pat Nigou, who was waving his tail, welcoming home, but soon realized that this is one of _those_ times and silently retreated to the living room.

“Kagami-kun”, he calls, voice horse, mildly annoyed. “Please stop thinking and work with me”

Taiga would snort, but he values his life. Of course, Kuroko needs him to move, otherwise their height difference will make it impossible for him to reach the lips he misses. Kagami swallows hard when his mind provides him with a place his boyfriend could definitely reach from where he’s standing, even if he knelt.

“Y-yeah, sorry”

Because there’s no way he didn’t miss Kuroko too, there’s no way he doesn’t want _this_ , so he stops wasting time and snatches him up into his arms, taking him through the living room, while the other takes the chance to bite and lick his earlobe, the wet sound vibrating loud and clear inside his skull. The bluehead’s thighs are firm around his hips, his dick hard and real against his stomach. Kagami remembers some nights away, when the longing had been so strong that he had guiltily draped a hand around his cock and pumped fast and hard, Kuroko’s tongue missing in his mouth.

“Kagami-kun” he whispers, nibbling on his earlobe before the redhead has a chance to lay him down on the bed. “Sit down”

Shit, an order. Shit, Kagami is done for, squaring his jaw so he can keep his moans to himself. He puts Kuroko down, letting him stand in front of him and then sits, searching his boyfriend’s eyes while he takes their shirts off, still eager but taking his time. They have missed each other, their touches, their kisses, the heat of their bodies rubbing until even Kagami gets dizzy. But over all, they have yearned for the intimacy, the slow burning passion and gentle caresses of having the time to relish in each other’s company.

Kagami’s breath catches in his throat when he looks up at Kuroko, his intense gaze devouring the view. It’s weird, to look _up_ at his boyfriend, but it comes with the thrill of giving up dominance, with the firm belief that he can let himself trust and give and receive and everything will be alright. Taiga likes the feeling of letting go, of not thinking about what Kuroko will do and just go with it, freeing himself from all ties and barriers.

He doesn’t think and just swallows when Kuroko kneels in front of him, taking off his pants without preamble. His blue eyes stare greedily at his cock, chest heaving while he looks and looks for what seems like forever. Kagami’s dick is hard, standing and waiting, almost leaking already.

Kuroko opens his mouth slowly, panting, licks his lips and puts half of Taiga’s dick against the wetness and heat of his tongue. He bobs his head up and down, going deeper because he wants it all, he wants it _now_. He’s eager, _so eager_ and bold that he doesn’t seem to care about the saliva that smears down his chin, or how he’s thrusting his clothed hips in the air, or how he hums as if he’s never tasted anything better in his life.

And Kagami is just lost and torn between falling back onto the bed and pulling his hair, and keep looking as Kuroko palms himself over his trousers and uses his other hand to firmly squeeze his balls. It feels amazing, to finally have his boyfriend all over him, to be able to touch and take him like he knows he’ll be doing later. They have the time, they’re together, they can and will make love until the sun rises next morning and then once more after lunch. It drives him crazy, to have so much and want more, to live in the moment and picture what awaits them, to feel his balls tightening and know that Kuroko could finish him off with his hand, that he still kisses the tip of his dick and licks it, that he’s tasting his cum, that he also wants more, hollows his cheeks and sucks and sucks and-

“Shit”

“Kagami-kun”

He doesn’t know when his back hits the mattress or when Kuroko gets atop of him, now fully naked. He’s barely caught his breath when he tastes himself, the flavor strong and salty on his boyfriend’s swollen lips. They kiss deeply, Kuroko so impatient and excited that he rubs himself against Kagami’s firm stomach and slides his hands over his chest to caress his nipples.

Fuck, Kagami knows where this is going. His gut is burning, his body is overheated and Kuroko’s amazing, insistent lips brush his own, his tongue going in to take away his coherence for good.

Kuroko shifts his weight, relying on his legs, and draws back, smiling down at Kagami with so much love that the sudden wetness at his entrance seems out of place, distracting him from the warm beam that lights his expression. Taiga knew this was coming, and shit, he missed it so much, he wanted it hungrily. He moans and squirms when Tetsuya’s fingers smear the lube on his hole, when they kiss and he’s opened up slowly, carefully, so tender and unlike the wild rush from before.

“Kagami-kun”. He’s wrecked, anxious, panting, tender and patient.

“Yes, Kuroko, yes…”

It’s all he can do to grab Kuroko’s ass and urge him to keep thrusting against his leg, the air, anything. He touches his waist, his sides, absent-mindedly massages his neck, keeps his hands busy while he takes the fingers preparing him, legs open wide and welcoming. He’s embarrassed by the way his hole twitches impatiently, boldly swallowing Kuroko’s fingers, but there’s no helping it when he can taste their arousal in the air, and feel his lover’s pre-cum sliding down his thighs.

“S-stop, Kagami-kun, I’ll come just by looking at you…”

Tetsuya requests from between Taiga’s legs, a pained expression on his face. He loves Kagami’s heat, his wanton abandon and the way his body contorts when Kuroko holds him, how his wildness unleashes and he moans endlessly, his hoarse voice reaching an even deeper note. He loves it and the powerful effect it has on him, his enthusiasm infecting him from every contact point they share. It drives him dangerously close to coming, and he really wants to be inside Taiga when he does.

It’s Kuroko’s fingers that smear lube into Kagami’s butthole, opening him, scissoring to relax the muscle and get him ready for what they’re both anticipating. It’s Tetsuya and no one else who can disrupt Taiga like this, get him panting like this, leaving him right on the verge of begging when he knows it’s not necessary.

“Kuroko…”

He sighs, the squishy sounds coming from his ass drawing him closer and closer, his dick alive once again, waiting to bounce between their stomachs to whatever rhythm Kuroko sets this time.

The fingers stop and withdraw carefully, and Kagami breathes deeply while he hears the condom wrapper, while he watches as Kuroko stifles a moan when he puts it on. He holds to the sheets when Tetsuya positions himself, and having the tip of his dick against his entrance sends a shiver through his frame. _C’mon_ , he’s about to say, but he doesn’t have to. He never does.

Kuroko looks at his boyfriend sprawled under him, tanned limbs naked and glowing, his ferocious eyes hungry and inviting, impatient. It takes his breath away so violently that for an instant he feels dizzy, every piece of him lost in the heat of the moment. But he keeps moving, enters him carefully and marvels when Kagami’s body welcomes his length hungrily, his back arching and his hips wanting to pick up a rhythm right away. Tetsuya holds his waist, easing inside until his balls are pressed against the other’s heat, until his cock is finally enclosed in the scorching and feverish embrace of Taiga’s body.

They look at each other and Kuroko thrusts in slowly, rubbing every millimeter of Kagami’s insides. The impulse of going harder is almost overwhelming, but Taiga’s long, endlessly drawn out moans are the perfect reason to pick up a lazy pace, stretching his hole, his cries and the moment.

They won’t last, they’ve lasted too long already. Their skins are overheated, sweat pooling where their bodies meet in unhurried thrusts. It’s good, maddeningly so. How Kuroko’s dick goes in, just in, again, lazy, precise, deep, full, girth and length perfect to hit Kagami’s prostate. And Taiga takes it and pants, and shivers, opens his legs wider to squeeze Tetsuya’s cock so good, so firm, choking with his own air.

“Kuroko…”

He pleads, his hands on the other’s back, scratching, leaving red marks that only he will see and caress. They can’t kiss, can’t reach when Kuroko’s spine is straight to get the best angle, hips relentlessly undulating against Kagami’s thighs. They’re close, almost there, and Tetsuya will never know how he doesn’t lose his head, how he endures until there’s no turning back to go faster. And he goes _fast_ , holds Taiga’s knees and dives in and back, shallow, a moan, the heat, thrusting his dick until he’s hissing through his teeth, until he cries, they cry out and it’s blank, long and too short.

They come back slowly, and for Taiga there’s nothing more than Kuroko’s soft breathing against his chest and neck, his skin welcoming the shivers it causes. His muscles still spasm from his climax, the sudden movements not bothering the other in the slightest.

Tetsuya kisses Kagami’s neck before pulling out, as gentle as ever, and rolls over to cuddle by his side, his hand grazing the other’s cock to gather some of the cum that dripped along his shaft, fingers dancing over the white painted between their stomachs.

Right then there’s nothing to do but enjoy their warmth, the sweet taste of completion making their eyes drowsy, the shared affection leaving them calm and relaxed. They touch hands and Kagami draws a path from Kuroko’s hip to his shoulder, caressing all the way from his wrist and up his arms. It’s further confirmation that they’re together now, that there’s no need for words when they can touch and feel, gentle kisses coloring their flesh.

Taiga smiles and moves, nuzzles Tetsuya’s cheek while he takes off the condom and throws it somewhere near the trashcan. They share a content sigh, a smile and a kiss, eyes closed and bodies closer, arms and legs intertwined.

“Bed’s wet”, Taiga says, voice hoarse and sleepy.

“It’s fine”, Kuroko shifts even closer, whispering, “it’s just the cover”. _It doesn’t matter now that you’re here_ , he doesn’t say, doesn’t need to.

“We always make a mess when I’m back”. He’s almost asleep, chest rising and falling slowly.

“Really, Kagami-kun, you should know better”, he sighs, stretching to place his lips over the redhead’s chin, then chasing his taste, tongues lax with afterglow.

“Hey”, a kiss, “you do your part in the… messing up thing”, he slurs, the tiredness from the flight finally catching up to him now that his heart is at peace.

Kuroko hums, hand roaming over Kagami’s defined chest, tracing his collarbone, his jawline, gently smoothing his eyebrows until his fingers get lost in the red locks. Taiga searches blindly for the covers, placing them over their naked bodies with some difficulty.

Once they’re settled, Kuroko kisses Kagami’s shoulder, lips lingering over his sweaty skin, rubbing his nose against it.

“Let’s sleep, Kagami-kun”

He mutters, following his lover into dreamland.


End file.
